Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by Venator77
Summary: A German Swordsman unit is sent out to hunt barbarians. Forgotten by their civilization, they stay out there until the Atomic Era, where over 2000 years of history can change things in a blink of an eye.


**A/N: Hello guys. I know I've been neglecting you for a long time. But it May Madness and I don't have a lot of time to update. So here's a oneshot I wrote about Civilization V.**

 **Summary:** A German Swordsman unit is sent out to hunt barbarians. Forgotten by their civilization, they stay out there until the Atomic Era, where over 2000 years of history can change things in a blink of an eye.

-o0o-

There were three types of people in the world. They were the Most Ancient Rulers, the semi-mortals, and the mortals. The Most Ancient Rulers were people who led their respective civilization with total control and power. They are completely invincible and there were twelve of them in all. The civilizations of this world are Germany, Russia, Sweden, Japan, The Aztecs, Austria, Spain, America, China, France, The Netherlands, and England. The semi-mortals were group of people who cannot die of illness or of old age, but can be killed by a physical wound. These types of people are normally found in military units. The last group is the mortals. They are just like any other person, they are born, they do stuff, and they die. When a civ is conquered, the Ancient Ruler is taken a prisoner. This particular story begins in Germany. The year was 375 BC and the Germans have just finished training their first swordsman unit.

"501st Swordsmen Legion, do you hear me?" Bismarck, the Ruler of Germany said to the unit.

"Yes, Glorious Leader?" Captain Frederik, the legion's commander said.

"You are to travel the regions of the Earth and search for any and all Barbarian encampments. Destroy them and send all captured units back to the Fatherland." The Most Ancient Ruler of Germany ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The semi-mortal captain said. The 501st begin to march out of Berlin and out of the country. Once they reach the unclaimed wilderness, they spot an encampment several miles away.

"Men! Look! Barbarians! Prepare for attack!" Captain Frederik sid. The rest of the semi-mortal men acknologed by unshething their swords.

"Attack!" Captain Frederik shouted as he pointed his sword forward. With a great warcry, the Germans charged at the brutes. The brutes answered with their own battlecry and the two sides clashed. The barbarians were no math for the better trained German legion and half were killed before the rest surrendered. The brutes that surrendered reorganized themselves and were sworn into the German army. The 501st, after colleting the 40 gold booty, moved on deeper into the wilderness while the brutes went back to Germany. This was one of the many battles fought by the 501st. Luckily, it was a great victory to be remembered. And thus the 501st Legion's legay began, establishing themselves as Germany's fierest barbarian hunters...

-o0o-

"Gah!" One soldier cried as he stuck his sword in the ground. "I want to go home."

"Me too. That last battle was particularly costly." Another soldier said. "These barbarians are sure getting advanced."

Captain Frederik reappeared from the trees with deer from the hunt.

"Dinner time, boys. Enjoy it, cause we are going home!" He said. The men cheered. The deer was eaten up fast and once more the 501st was on the march. They reached Germany a while later to find it very different.

"Look at Berlin!" A soldier said in awe. "It's so muh bigger!"

"Look at the technology! It has certainly progressed from horse-drawn carts." Another soldier said as a car drove by. Then, a military jeep stopped right in front of the 501st.

"You are the 501st?" The general behind the wheel asked.

"Yes, sir." Captain Frederik said.

"We're so sorry for forgetting you guys for the past 2400 years." He said sheepishly. "It is about time for a promotion, am I right?"

"By the looks of how far technology progressed, yes." Captain Frederik said.

"Perfet. Go to the military base and reequip yourselves with rifles and new uniforms. You are now the 501st Infantry Legion."

"Thank you, sir."

-o0o-

"Gah!" A soldier said. "I didn't even get to see my wife's grave. I want to go home again."

The 501st were back in the unclaimed territory of the world... or what is left of it.

"Is this how we are repaid? We just get a new weapon and a new look and back to barbarian hunting." Another soldier replied.

"Shut up, both of you. Good soldiers always follow orders." Captain Frederik said as the 501st trekked through the desert, searching for encampments that were at one time common in all areas.

The End


End file.
